minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Block Of Life
''Chapter One El Oceanus was a peaceful, happy little town that sat on an island in The Bay of Redstone. It was quite small, with a population of about 50 or 60 villagers, most of which only half counted as they were tourists. The town mostly rested in a valley, with the exception of the Announcement Hall which sat on The Highest Hill. The island was called Lapis Lazuli Island, and was, unfortunately for the inhabitants, mostly surrounded by Guardian filled waters. It was not uncommon for there to be a missing villager in meetings in the Announcement Hall every 14th. They were mourned for by the three Village Elders (Nyr, Wyyldi, and Sciip) but otherwise, unrecognized. May 14th, Announcement Day, was a busy day. Nyr, the oldest of the Elders, suddenly made the desicion that he had to have pumpkin pie every second of the meeting. After that was solved (using a lot of redstone and levers, mind you) Sciip figured out that his way-after-mid-life-crisis was happening and spent the day away shopping for Vindicator banners, which he eventually threw away and replaced with crossbows that he almost flooded his house with. The store went out of stock of crossbows and that ended that, but Wyyldi, the wisest of the Elders, decided to take on cliff-jumping, which sounds exactly like it sounds: jumping off a cliff in the middle of the night into a pit filled with either zombies or ravagers. After he realized that it was daytime and zombies burned up during the day and was questioned on how he was intending to buy ravagers, the whole ordeal ended. Finally, all villagers came clambering up the side of The Highest Hill and made their ways into The Announcement Hall where a life-changing announcement was made. "There's a fire in the TNT room." Needless to say, there was a large collective gasp. 'Chapter Two' Villagers, as you know, are not in any way related to the separate species of the Playerians, but instead come down from the Illagerius species. Nevertheless, in this village, there were both members descending from the Illagerius species, and then those descending from the Playerians species. Just for the convenience of this recording, we will call the descendants of the Illagerius the following: Villagers, Pillagers, Vindicators, Evokers, Witches, Vexes, Ravagers, Snow Golems, Iron Golems, and Zombie Villagers, Pillagers, or Vindicators. The descendants of the Playerians we will simply call humans. The Playerians, we all know, are all related to Steve, who, in turn, had the father of Tosslyn. Why someone with a name so extravagant as Tosslyn would name his son such a plaid name as Steve, we may never know the answer to. But really, what I'm trying to say is that there were humans in the village too, not just villagers. There was one human, as you might know, named Talbin. Talbin was not very old yet, only around the age of 17 or 18, and it was he who spoke up during the announcement that...well, ''announced that there was, indeed, a fire in the TNT room. Can I interrupt for just one second? Why would anyone have a TNT room in their village? Just a question... "I'll put it out!" Talbin shouted out. He was dying to fit in, and he thought that putting out this fire would be just the thing he needed to get some popularity. Talbin was new to the village, however, and had no idea whatsoever where exactly the TNT room was. As you can imagine, this did not end well. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Stories